Ignorance Is Bliss
by AtomicDogmeat
Summary: Sasuke loves Naruto. Neji loves Naruto. And Naruto..Well he's oblivious and in love with Shikamaru.


Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
Summary: Now at the tender age of sixteen Naruto has turned into a ruggedly handsome teenager, and people have been noticing how attractive he has got.  
Poor Naruto seems to attract the wrong sort of person. Sasuke Loves Naruto. Neji loves Naruto. And Naruto? He's oblivious and happily in love with Shikamaru.  
  
Naruto grinned sleepily as he hopped out of bed, it was a beautiful morning in the start of spring or to be more precise it was valentines, he winced as pain shot through him, a reminder of how he had celebrated last night and into the early morning hours.  
  
For such a lazy guy Shikamaru sure was energetic. He blushed brightly at these thoughts, he was sixteen and allowed to do such things, yet he couldn't help but blush and giggle inwardly like a school girl, he guessed this was like to be in love, he didn't really know. Shikamaru was his first and hopefully last love, how he had fallen in love with such a lazy unmotivated boy he didn't know.   
  
But they had, five years ago, well it was puppy love back then, hanging out under a tree watching the clouds or eating ramen together. Shikamaru had been his first everything, his first kiss not Sasuke thankfully or perhaps not thankfully because that accidental kiss had caused him a lot of trouble, a jealous Shikamaru was a scary Shikamaru.   
The lethargic boy had been his first crush, his first relationship, his first time.  
  
Last night. His first time, it was most certainly not what he expected, it was fun in a strange sort of way although the pain wasn't nice, but he could live with it, he had many more painful injuries in his life.  
  
He looked over at the snoozing lump on the bed and decided to let the brown-haired teenager sleep, although it was midmorning he knew the boy wouldn't be up until early afternoon. And with the amount of energy they used up last night well he didn't have a clue how long his boyfriend would sleep. Naruto wasn't surprised that he was awake, the demon inside him gave him incredible stamina.  
  
He pulled on some cloud patterned boxers, he knew they were Shikamaru's but he didn't really care, quickly he made his way into the kitchen-slash-living room to see if their was any food in the house, he was very hungry as his stomach reminded him when it growled audibly, he searched in vain for any source of food but found only a spoilt carton of milk and what may have been a banana in a past life.  
  
He needed to buy food and perhaps some sort of present for his lover, it was valentines after all and giving his love nothing was not what a good boyfriend would do.  
  
He walked slowly into the bedroom and put on a pair of blue trousers and an orange t-shirt with a spiral pattern in it, he had grown out of wearing his orange jump-suit when he had an adolescent growth spurt, he may have grown-up but he still enjoyed wearing bright colours.   
  
He wrote a quick note just in case his lover did wake up before he got home, which was highly unlikely, Shikamaru would not wake for much accept an attack on the village or a earthquake. Snatching up his froggy purse which he still used he shut the door and walked towards the nearest store.  
  
Naruto idly picked up a valentines card having already found the perfect present which was whining in his arms.   
He had bought the small furry animal which the pet shop owner had said was a dog but Naruto was suspicious, he could hardly tell it looked more like a moving ball of fluff to him.  
  
He was going to buy Shikamaru a pet for his birthday after seeing the longing gazes that the brown-haired chuunin had sent Akamaru's way. He had questioned his boyfriend about it, wondering if perhaps Shikamaru would like Kiba as a boyfriend, his brown-haired lover had denied it saying he was looking at the dog, and when asked if he ever wanted a dog the genius had replied that keeping a pet would be too tiresome and then added that Naruto was just as demanding as a dog and so he should be considered a pet. Shikamaru had got the cold shoulder for a week for that statement.  
  
"So do you think he will like it?" He asked as he patted the ball of fluff which made a yipping sound in reply, he didn't know if all dogs were as smart as Kiba's but this one seemed to be. He quickly paid for the card and left the shop but not before seeing a flash of blue at the back of the store but he dismissed it as light and went on his way in search of food, preferably of the ramen persuasion.  
  
Sasuke scowled as he slipped unnoticed out of the store his pretty features marred by the jealousy clearly written on his face. His fist clenched around the small present he had bought for the blonde. He was angry at what he had seen, or to be more precise heard. Naruto, his true love was in love with another, another boy, a boy who wasn't him! Someone had stolen what was his and now he was mad. Whoever the blonde liked was going to die, painfully and slowly, unless...He stole his blonde crush away from whoever had tricked Naruto into liking them.   
  
All he had to do was be as romantic as possible and sweep the blonde off his feet. Perhaps he should get some advice, romance was not one the things that had been on his priorities and he next to nothing about it. He would have to recruit someone to help him, he didn't really have many friends, well he had two, Naruto and Sakura. He couldn't ask Naruto because he was the object of his affections, but he was sure Sakura would help a friend. He knew Sakura used to have a crush on her but she had moved on after years of rejection, she wasn't that stupid that she didn't know when to give up and move on. Yes, he decided, he would ask her for her help, she seemed to be the romantic type. Whoever the blonde was love with could never stand up to his might.  
  
He was powerful, handsome, intelligent and an Uchiha. He would have Naruto by the end of the day or he wasn't the prettiest boy in village.  
  
  
Naruto beamed at the food seller as he decided what he would buy, there were so many things to choose from, an idea popped into his head, a very romantic idea. He would make his lover breakfast in bed! Yes it was a superb idea that he was sure would work. Okay so it really wasn't his idea, he had once gone to Kakashi for advice on love, and to his surprise the grey-haired ninja actually had useful advice. Even if his sensei did have good romantic advice he had never gone back, because in-between the advice was more information he really didn't need to know about Iruka-sensei. Although some of the information that wasn't perverted was kinda funny.   
  
He didn't know that Iruka-sensei's scar on his nose was sensitive, or the fact that whenever his older brother figure caught his sensei reading his dirty book in the house he would be beaten over the head with whatever was in reach, usually the kitchen table.  
  
A mere chuunin teacher could scare the hell out of a legendary jounin, when he had first heard it he couldn't stop laughing, he would have thought the Kakashi being the more powerful one would wear the trousers in the relationship, but he knew how scary Iruka-sensei could be when he got mad so he knew it was true. It didn't stop it being hilarious though.  
  
He picked out the food he would need for breakfast before casually picking up some food stuffs of the chocolate and whipped variety that would also be for breakfast in bed, just not in the innocent way.  
He picked the bag up in the arm not occupied with a perky ball of fur and went on his merry way thinking romantic and sometimes dirty thoughts all the while.  
He was shaken from his thoughts as he bumped into someone walking in the opposite direction.   
  
"I'm sorry I wasn't watching where I was going" He apologised before realising who the stranger he had bumped into was, it was Neji his opponent in the chuunin exam years ago, and now a friend of his. He smiled at the older boy the puppy in his arms joining in too, although you couldn't really tell, some teeth were showing from the hair ball it may have been that it was angry, or scared, Naruto couldn't tell.  
  
"Hello Naruto," The boy replied a small smile gracing his features for a second.  
  
"So what are you doing here?" Naruto asked waving his hand around to show he meant to the market the two were in.  
  
"I was shopping for my mother, you?" Neji lied, he couldn't really tell his crush he was buying flowers for him now could he.  
  
"Buying food," Naruto grinned cheerfully, if a little too much, he couldn't really tell the older boy in front of him that he was buying food so he could eat it off his lover now could he? Naruto and Shikamaru had yet to come out about their relationship only one other person knowing about it, Shikamaru's closest friend Chouji, who he shared everything with.   
The chubby boy had been fine with it, and had even come to Shikamaru with his love life problems thinking that perhaps the advice of someone who knew relationships would help. Chouji was having little luck chasing the daughter of the BBQ restaurant he frequented, it was one of the main reasons he went there, the other of course being the good food.  
  
"What's with the dog?" Neji asked curious as to why the blonde boy had one.  
  
"Uh its a present..For a friend," Naruto answered congratulating himself on a good save.  
  
Neji nodded his face impassive although inwardly he was scowling angrily, he knew that today was valentines and the presents you gave on valentines were for people who were more than just friends, he wasn't stupid, his crush was in love. He could tell, he was good at judging people, very good, his only ever wrong judgement being underestimating the boy before him at the chuunin exams four years ago.  
"Well bye," Naruto called as he left giving the black-haired boy no chance to reply.  
Neji was already formulating a plan in his head, all he would need was some help from his team-mates. He would make the blonde fall in love with him and forget this crush of his, who he thought was either Sakura or perhaps Sasuke.   
  
Who could resist his charm? He was handsome, intelligent, was a Hyuuga and had fate on his side. How could he loose?  
Yes he would do this, he would make Naruto fall in love with him or he wasn't the prettiest boy in the village.  
  
  



End file.
